


Making Up

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Sacred Hunt - West
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Notes: Extended version of my offering for the Porn Battle, aka, I'm so verbose that I broke the Dreamwidth character-comment limit, and had to post it here.</p><p>Actually, this full version is almost twice the length of a DW comment, but even just counting the smut I still broke it. So, have at here whilst I figure out how to cut this thing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

Elsabet, Lady Elseth, stalked through the stone corridors of the manor down towards the kitchens, utterly convinced that if she laid eyes on either her _dear_ Lord or his wretch of a huntbrother in the next twelve hours, she was going to do the most un-Ladylike thing she'd done in years and hurl the nearest object at one or the other of their rock-thick skulls. The nerve of Soredon, deciding on what must have been nothing but the merest whim that he'd like to invite Lords Maradanne and William to a three-week hunt, this late in the fall, and only telling her the day that he received their letters of acceptance!

Yes, their lands were more than prosperous enough this season for the invitation, but how exactly was she supposed to manage for four _more_ of them, in the middle of harvest time, when she had two nine-year-old boys to attempt to keep in check as well! Within just a few days, at that! And this had to have had Norn's handiwork all over it, Soredon's letters were nothing worth sending to the other Lords... She would have thought he at least had more sense than to drop something like this on her without a word of warning!

And no, Soredon, she addressed her Lord acidly in her mind, it does not help in the _slightest_ that you didn't invite their Ladies, if you had I'd at least have decent _company_ and someone that would understand why I'm going to strangle you both! Writing letters of her own to the junior Ladies Corinth and Valentine suddenly sounded like an excellent idea, but first she had to warn her staff.

She pushed the kitchen door open, and looked at Boredan as the keykeeper came to his feet from his books, startled to have her here at this hour. "Lady?"

"Our Lord, in his wisdom," she kept the vexation in her voice to a level much lower than she wished to, and knew he still saw it from the way his spine straightened under his perfect robes in nervousness, "has decided that he wishes the company of Lords Maradanne and William on a hunt of some three weeks... and they shall, in all likelihood, arrive in the next -- probably six -- days, if the Mother is unkind and grants them quick travel. Their letters of acceptance were apparently in the rider's saddlebags."

Her temper was not cooled in the least, but she was vaguely satisfied at someone in her household understanding her view on things, as seen by the horrified expression that flashed across Boredan's features before her keykeeper schooled his features to their typically serene mien. "Six days, my Lady?"

"Yes. We're going to have our work cut out for us, Boredan." She settled to planning out the details of how in the God's name they were going to have Elseth Manor ready for two more pair of Hunter Lords and huntbrothers. "I told our Lord that he could sort out the kenneling of their dogs. At least we need not worry over that," she informed him before they started in on the rest of the details, with Boredan calling out to various members of the household and sending them running.

Fine. Soredon would have his hunt, and none of them would have any reason to discount Elseth hospitality -- except her own Lord, who was about to find that she could be _quite_ inhospitable when vexed far enough. And his wretch of a huntbrother.

You're supposed to _help_ me with him, Norn!

***

"I thought you'd told her," Norn said at his Lord's green-garbed back, still more than startled at the depth of Elsa's furious reaction and the way she'd stormed out of the room. It wasn't that he was unused to his Lady's tempers, but that had been... exceptional.

Soredon sighed, shaking his head as he turned around to look at his huntbrother, the curve of his mouth unexpectedly wry. "_I_ thought I had. I sent the letter off, and I was about to go find her -- and then Maritt started barking because the boys were arguing again and I had to go..."

"And I'd already been down in the kennels..." Norn shook his own head, realizing just how their Lady had come to be in such a fine fury with both of them. He did regret that he'd let this slip his mind, and knew that Soredan was going to be the wrong one to soothe her temper. The very thought was nearly enough to make him laugh -- might have at any other point. "Alright. She's not going to be distracted from this until she has everything set in order, and we've to see to boarding for their dogs. We'll catch her once she's had a few hours to calm down, yes?"

"Yes." His Lord nodded and started towards the study door to go down into the kennels and see what space they could re-arrange for the visiting dogs. It wasn't as though they were unused to hosting, after all. "I think Gil will be happy to see Maradanne again, he enjoyed the weapon lessons so..."

Norn had to laugh at the rare proof that Soredon did pay attention to what his heir was up to, shaking his head as he followed his Lord. "If by enjoyed you mean ran both of them ragged, and nearly irritated Maradanne more than I thought he could be, yes."

***

Soredon frowned as he looked across the table at the empty space where his Lady's place should have been set, and looked up at the keykeeper with his head cocked to the side, feeling his lips drawn a little tight with the expression.

"Lady Elsa decided she would take her meal in her drawing room, as she intends to spend some time writing to the other Ladies, my Lord," Boredan answered, and Soredon felt more than saw his huntbrother's flinch, unhappiness and worry slipping down the bond between them.

"Ah. Thank you." He nodded, letting the keykeeper go about the business of serving the meal to them, thinking.

He only half understood why Elsa was so blasted upset that he'd forgotten to tell her, it wasn't as though their Ladies were going to be coming with them. He would have coaxed her, instead of Norn, to write that invitation if they were. With Ladies to think about, there would have been much more time needed, Elsa would have needed to plan whatever events they entertained themselves with... she'd have had to be involved. With just the Lords and their huntbrothers, they would all spend the great majority of their time out of doors with the dogs, it wasn't like they'd be in the manor except to eat and rest.

But she was upset, and whether or not he understood why, he didn't like having her angry and hurt, especially not because of him.

He ate quickly once the meal was in front of him, keeping half an eye on the children to make sure that they actually did eat, rather than scuffle with each other as half-grown pups tended to. Once he was finished he rose from the table, and flicked a halfhearted smile at his huntbrother. "Wish me luck?"

Norn flicked an eyebrow up at him. "Luck? Here I was certain you believed in nothing of the like."

He snorted at that, shrugging one shoulder slightly before he turned to leave the room, heading up to see if his she-badger of a Lady was going to bite if he tried to enter her den.

***

The heavy rap against her chamber doors made Elsa lift her head, lips skinning back from her teeth for a moment like one of the hounds -- that knock was Soredon's, and she was in no humor to deal with her Lord. She ignored it for the moment, continuing in writing her letter to the younger Lady Valentin. Typically when she ignored him, he would go away in fairly short order. Which was exactly what she wanted at the moment. She took a breath, pushing the lingering anger away in order to keep her handwriting to the neat, easy hand it should be for so pleasant a correspondence.

A few minutes passed, and her spine had almost let go of the tension before the same rap came again, making her hand jump on the way to the inkwell. If that had happened while she'd had the quill to the parchment -- she put it down and stood up, moving straight across to the door to yank it open and snap at her husband. "What, Soredon?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, glared up at him, and was almost surprised to see the unhappy expression on his strong face. More often than not he repaid snap for snap, especially from her or Norn, but... the words he spoke after a few moments were quiet, and so surprising that she almost forgot her anger at him for a moment.

"I didn't intend to upset you, Elsa. I... forgot that I hadn't told you."

She stared up at him, her hazel eyes showing the surprise at his words, and heard him growl low in his throat, his head shaking as he looked down at her. "I don't do things just to upset you, my wife," his voice was the growl still, and she sighed quietly.

It was so rare that Soredon would actually admit to something like fault, and for him to do it over this... Oh, she was still angry, but -- this was the kind of response a wise Lady encouraged in her Lord. This kind of an offered apology was absolutely not the kind of thing she wanted to refuse in the least. She reached to lay her hand along his cheek, nodding as she breathed out. "I know that, Soredon."

She stroked her fingers against the line of his dark beard, over his skin, feeling the weathered lines of his face as she spoke. "You've made me rather a lot of work, and I'm vexed with you, but I do know you didn't do it on purpose."

She smiled up at him then, a sharp little smile, and added, "You know me better than that."

"So I do, my Lady," Soredon agreed, and she blinked as his hand stroked down her back in a movement she hadn't seen coming. "My Elsa."

The low, rough purr of his voice slid through her veins more than it should have, vexed as she still was with him, but she loved her husband even when he was the most infuriating man on the planes. She pressed closer to his broad body, her hand still cupped around the line of his jaw. "My Lord," she said quietly, echoing him, "My Soredon."

She watched his brown eyes flare bright, and tipped her head up a little more as his lips came down over hers, pressure of them strong but gentle. Gentle in ways the Hunter Lords rarely were, and she smiled against the kiss before she opened her lips for the quick, strong flick of his tongue, her other hand shifting to rest against his side as she kissed him back.

It was long, long moments before he pulled away enough to let her catch her breath, and his voice was unforgivably steady, though still purr enough to weaken her spine, as he spoke. "Come to bed, Elsa?"

"I have le -- "

"Elsa," her husband's huntbrother's voice slid through her halfhearted attempt at retaining her irritation, "please. Come let us make this up to you?"

She hadn't even heard him coming, and Soredon obviously had... but between the two of them, and that offer... She wasn't going to deny herself, or her amazingly contrite -- for him -- husband, this. She nodded, and her only warning was the bright flash of her Lord's smile before he snatched her up into his arms. "Soredon!"

"Yes, Elsa?"

His voice was laughing, and for that she twisted just a little, as if trying to get away. "Put me down, you lout, I can walk!"

"I know you can," Soredon grinned down at her where she was held quite securely in his arms, "but I'm faster."

"Soredon, don't you--" That was Norn, at least _one_ of them had some sense, she thought, even as she saw his face shift into the lines of the Hunter's trance for speed and he started to move.

She gave up and shook her head, wondering what on the land had gotten into him, but so happy to see him playful and intent on something that wasn't the dogs that she stretched up enough to kiss along his throat as he ran, seeing if she could make him stumble, hearing Norn's quiet run behind them. His bedchamber doors stood open -- likely due to Norn -- she noted as they went through them without so much as a moment's pause, and she yelped as Soredon tumbled them both down onto the bed through the opened drapes, the comforter cool against her back.

"Ssh, Elsa," her husband said against her cheek, braced up on his elbows over her, dipping his head to kiss her again. She nipped at his mouth for hushing her before she kissed him back, half-listening to the sound of Norn shutting the doors behind them and moving to stoke the fire up against the fall chill before he came towards them, the bed shifting as he sat down on it next to her hip. One of her hands slid out, catching his as she kissed her Lord, her other hand sliding to pull at the weight of the belted sash against her hip.

"She has the right idea, Soredon," Norn said, half-heard as she kissed him deeper, but she still smiled... and let go of his hand so that he could help her.

***

Elsa let go of his hand, and Norn moved to catch the loop of the belt and get it off, shifting enough to toss it over the back of one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, and followed it as quickly as he could with his own. His boots had been left at the doors, and he moved enough to tug Soredon's off with an easy, practiced move. He was no more sure than Elsa seemed to be of what had gotten into his Lord, but the happy mischief running down the bond between them was definitely an emotion he was happy to feel.

Boots dropped beside the bed in short order, and then his hand slid to Elsa's more delicate slippers, getting them off as well, though he took the time to stroke the arch of her sole, making her shift and twist against Soredon's strong body over hers. He didn't seem inclined to let go of Elsa's mouth any time soon... so Norn took the time to slide out of tunic and shirt and trews alike. Finished, he stretched out next to his entirely over-dressed Lord and Lady as his hand stroked down Soredon's back with a touch he would barely feel through the fabric -- he didn't bother to hide the smirk as that was enough to make his Lord pull out of the kiss with a low growl, shoulders pressing back against the touch.

That was all the room that Elsa needed to slide her hands up and start to work on the buttons of the tunic, and Soredon looked at him with dark eyes gone sharp with the hunger that pulsed down the bond towards him... That never failed to make his blood pump faster, his throat tighten, and Soredon smirked back at him before he moved enough to let Elsa push the tunic off his body. Norn reached out, caught it, and flung the heavy weight of it to land over the back of the same chair their belts had gone over. His hand and Elsa's both slid in the same moment under the shirt Soredon still wore, pushing it up over his head to bare the broad lines of his chest to them both. His hand stroked down his Lord's back once the shirt was dropped, letting Soredon know with the bond between them how much he enjoyed the sight, and the wash of hunger that came back made him drop his mouth to his shoulder for a moment before he pulled his head back again, dipping in to steal a kiss from Elsa's flushed, kiss-swollen mouth.

She caught his tongue in her teeth for a moment, then let go to lick at his mouth, and he could feel her moving under Soredon's weight, then the greater shift of his Lord's body. He caught the sound of the trews sliding down his Lord's thighs, then the noise of them hitting the pelt on the floor with a purr that seemed to match hers, his tongue buzzing with the feel of the noise she made. Then she tossed her head, pulling out of the kiss to sit up and slide off the bed, turning her back towards him so that he could get her laces. He moved and his hands slid over them, quick and sure from years of practice, until they were loose enough.

Between his hands and Soredon's from just beside him, it didn't take long to ease the dress off and let it spill across the floor, mostly tidily. Then it was Elsa herself that reached for the hem of her chemise and stripped it off, her head tossing back as she dropped the fine linen to the floor, the wispy disarray of her braid shining like a halo in the firelight behind her back, all the strong, proud lines of her body there for their view -- and Soredon's hunger for and pride in her poured through him as strongly as though it were his own. It was, in some ways, and he knew his own fed Soredon's as well; between the two of them, he could hardly breathe.

He reached out for her and she came into his arms with a smile that was as beautifully sharp as a blade, crawling back up onto the bed, the strong curves of her breasts pressed into his chest, her knees on either side of his for long, long moments before she pulled free again and moved, her weight shifting suddenly as she slid off his body. She re-settled on the edge of the bed, looking at their Lord for just a moment before she pounced -- it was the only word he could think of for a move that gracefully sharp -- on Soredon, and he felt the shock ripple down the bond before Soredon fell back against the bed with Elsa kissing him hungrily, possessively. He could almost feel the press of her lips on Soredon's mouth, the heat of her body against his Lord's chest making his own shudder just a little with a phantom chill, and he stretched out to watch the way Elsa lay close over him, the shifts of her hips as Soredon brought his hands up to caress over her body...

She pulled out of the kiss as he moved to lay next to them, braced up on her arms over their Lord, and her voice was a husky whisper that slid through both their veins as she said, "My Soredon," then turned her head enough to look at him, "My Norn."

"Yes, Elsa," he wasn't sure if it was one of them speaking, or both of them, but her smile shone like the sun as she moved to stroke one hand down the line of Soredon's throat and down over his shoulders, her weight balanced over him with her legs stretched down most of the length of his. Need that wasn't his slid through his veins, and impatience, and he washed patience down the bond at Soredon, helping his Lady with their Lord for the moment.

"Weren't we supposed to be making something up to you, love?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded, before her mouth dipped down to suck at Soredon's throat, over his shoulder, sliding her body down along his with a supple shift that made him shiver nearly as badly as it did Soredon. "But my husband, here, isn't the only one feeling playful, now... Complaining, Norn?"

"He'd best not be..." Soredon growled from his place pinned under his Lady, and Norn shook his head, throwing mild shock at the idea back at the sharp possessiveness in the bond. "No, Elsa. Not at all."

"Good," she smiled against Soredon's skin, and went back to running her hands and mouth over her husband's body.

***

Soredon shuddered under Elsa's mouth and hands -- this hadn't been at all what he'd intended. He'd half-figured they'd spend more of the night coaxing her than having her this impetuous and eager and demanding. This was better, by far. He loved her so much when she was like this, when she was so fiercely possessive in her love for them both, and he arched under her to feel more of her skin, her body pressed even tighter against his from the move.

He half wanted to call the trance again, feel this with the Hunter's senses, breathe how it changed her scent in his nose, see her with those eyes... but doing that often led to sex that was more rutting than lovemaking. That wasn't what she wanted, or what he could feel Norn wanting, so he let the impulse go and settled for human senses, for the feel of her under his hands and against his arms, the feel of her breath against his skin and the rise and fall of her full breasts against his chest with every exhale and shift of her body. He kissed at her hair, her cheek, and ran his hands up the line of her sides, feeling her curves under his hands.

He remembered, for a moment, the times he'd thought she would be too delicate for what he sometimes wanted, and knew the ripple of amusement made it to Norn through the bond as her teeth sank sharp into his shoulder and her hand stroked down his body in ways that made him gasp for breath and push up against her touch again. Norn's hunger beat against his own veins, caught in his chest, and he looked over the curve of his wife's hair and the arch of her spine at his huntbrother, knowing the phantom sensations he was feeling. Norn moved with same lithe, easy grace he had on the hunt, and he heard himself groan as Norn braced up over them both, knees on either side of one of he and Elsa's close-pressed thighs. Elsa moaned against his chest in the next breath, and he knew Norn's weight was settled over her not just from the greater pressure against his chest, but the wash of phantom heat that was the feel of her backside and back pressed to his huntbrother's chest.

She was moving over him, quick, supple shifts of her weight that let her put her mouth everywhere she wanted it, and trapped under both their weights there was nothing he could do but arch under her body and let his hands rove over her smooth, beautiful skin, up between them to cup the breasts that had nourished both of his children in the palms of his hands for the way that it made her shiver back against Norn and move so that she was arched up enough to make his touch easy -- and enough for her to bite at his own chest, he noticed with a gasp for breath in the next moment. He moved, shifted against her again, rough thumbs sliding gently as he could make them over the tight-drawn skin of her nipples... and his mouth tingled with the taste of her skin salt-sweet in Norn's mouth as his huntbrother bowed his head to nip at her collarbone, suck at the back of her shoulder.

Elsa shuddered between them, her mouth licking over his chest and he slid his thumbs over her nipples again, hearing her gasp his name on a shudder of breath with a rush of triumphant pleasure that made Norn over her bite her again, a little more sharply. She bucked back into that touch, her folds rubbing so slick against his hard length that he wanted nothing more than to twist his hips and slide into her now, have her wrapped so perfectly around him that none of them were sure where the edges were between them. He heard the low, quiet noise his huntbrother made as he felt the surge of need double back at him -- but in its wake came the whisper of caution, restraint, hunger... Soredon growled quietly as his fingers moved over his wife's breasts again, but his huntbrother was often the wiser of them and he obeyed the whispered caution for the moment, only shifting against her.

***

Elsa gasped as Soredon's fingers slid over her nipples again, his strong, sure touch so perfect on her skin, only matched by the hot, sweet caress of Norn's mouth on the back of her shoulder, the sharp nips of his teeth against her skin, and the _perfect_ weight of his body over hers only equaled by the feel of Soredon's broad body stretched out under her. She knew there were Ladies who only rarely, if ever, mated both their Lord and his brother... she thought them all insane. There could be nothing else like this, nothing like being held between their solidly muscled bodies, both of them wanting her and each other so badly. There was nothing like the way it felt to nip at Soredon's chest and feel Norn's muscle shudder against her back as though she'd bitten him as well, nothing like the way pressing her hips back against Norn's hot length made her Lord growl and rock under her, push up against her folds so perfectly that it made her knot her hands in the comforter just to be able to keep thinking.

She felt Norn brush her braid away from her neck a moment before Soredon jumped a little from the weight of it falling against his chest, then Norn's mouth was licking a slow line over the nape of her neck and she shuddered again, stretching her spine to arch back against his mouth... and her husband took advantage of her bracing back against his huntbrother's mouth to shift up and wrap his mouth around her breast. She let go of the comforter and tangled her hand in his dark hair, holding him against her as she rocked her hips down against him. "Soredon!"

He purred against her breast, dark low rumble of his voice as he sucked, and she twisted her hips, bucking so that this time he slid into her, hot and thick and perfect enough to make her eyes fall shut and her mouth drop open on another low moan. His breath shook against her at that, and Norn moaned as though for them both against her skin. She purred low in her throat and moved again, using the way she was braced to rock herself on her Lord's length, feeling Norn's against her backside and thigh... She twisted, looked over her shoulder. "Norn... you, too."

Her smile just widened at the way his eyes went darker, his chest stilled against her back, and she opened her mouth as he stretched to kiss her, kissing him back for long moments as her hips never stopped moving against Soredon's. She knew he was moving by the way his weight shifted, leaving her back cold with the brush of the air... and the long stroke of his callused fingers along her folds came as a familiar, craved pleasure that made Soredan buck under her almost before she moved against the touch. They'd done this so long it was almost second nature, and her hips tipped into the stroke of his hand as he painted her own slick up to her other entrance in ways that made her shake and pull Soredon's mouth from her breast so that she could drop her head against his shoulder and brace for the touch even before he pressed those slick fingers into her.

She heard herself whimper, heard Soredon half-_snarl_ under her, and clung to her husband's hair as she moved into the long slide of his huntbrother's fingers inside her rear, just barely separated from his length by her flesh, and bit at his shoulder as Norn's fingers stroked her. Long, perfectly callused fingers that coaxed her body past the moment's tension into knowing that this was exactly what they all wanted, and she knew it was her own voice that growled his name with that impatient edge this time.

"Yes, my Lady," she heard him say, low and quiet, and then his fingers were gone and her hips jerked backwards before his weight was warm against her again and his tip pressed inside her in the next moment, followed almost soon enough by the long, slow press of his length. Soredon bit at her shoulder to muffle the noise he made as he held still -- except for the way that his hands locked so tight around her hips she had a breath to wonder if she'd wear bruises from it the next morning. But then Norn was in her, and Soredon was under her and in her, and she and Norn could move, and move, every slide so perfect, better than the one before, Soredon matching them with the shifts of his hips and weight that they all knew were so good...

She never knew, when they were like this, how the blaze of climax would catch her -- if it would be the sudden, sharp flare at some movement of her men that would catch her almost by surprise, or if it would be the slow steady buildup that would make her almost weep before she finally had that release -- until the moment that it did... and that was never long away. She clung to Soredon's hair, moved back against Norn's body, and -- threw her head back to scream as Soredon's fingers slid between their close-pressed bodies and stroked over the tight nerve-knot of the Mother's gift, the blaze of pleasure her husband gave her stealing her breath in the instant after the scream, leaving her shaking between them and finally gasping for air again... She was still scatter-witted, but she could feel the last, shuddering pulses of their lengths inside her, and the hot rush of fluid that was their pleasure.

Elsa purred, low and quiet, and nuzzled at her husband's shoulder slowly, growling under her breath as Norn made the first shift that said he was thinking about moving away from her.  
He chuckled, against her neck, but he lay still with a murmur of "Yes, Elsa."

Soredon snorted, just as soft as her purr had been, and nudged at her hair with his jaw after a few long moments. "You may be comfortable, Elsa, but you two are heavy."

"Oh, complain, why don't you, Soredon," his huntbrother muttered, "you know I haven't got all my weight on you."

"Hush, both of you," Lady Elseth said sternly. "Or don't you remember that you were making your forgetfulness up to me, Soredon?"

Her husband chuckled, just a little, and kissed the side of her hair. "Yes, Elsa... and are you satisfied?"

She pretended to think about it, even going so far as to shift her weight to bring a knuckle to her mouth thoughtfully "Mmm...." She let her voice trail off for a few moments, then nodded. "Yes... I do believe I am. And alright, Norn, you can move. You've got to be getting cold, and there are perfectly nice blankets we're laying on."

She felt Norn's shoulders shake before she heard him laugh, and his slow roll away from her still made her grumble under her breath before all three of them moved enough to get under the comforter and the sheets, curling up with her nestled between them.


End file.
